Bored
by LaurielS
Summary: Little Estel is bored and no one is available to play with him. What should he do?


**Bored.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything, only my own ideas. In fact, I don't own the Middle Earth historical events briefly mentioned in the story too; only the story idea is mine.

**Author's Note:** Firstly, a big thank you to those who read my previous story "Heroes", and to those who gave me reviews!  
This is my first story incorporating Middle Earth historical events into the story. I'm not really sure if they are right and I'm not sure if my descriptions are apt, so it would be great if someone could point them out to me if they are wrong. I got the idea for this story after completing "Heroes" (which I actually completed quite a while ago before posting it up here). Reviews as usual are welcomed, and it would be great if comments can be given to improve this story.

Here's the story.

**Bored.**

Little Estel was bored. Not that he had nothing to do—indeed, he still hasn't completed his homework, hasn't read up on Chapter X of the History of Middle Earth AND hasn't practiced his swordplay stance—he just didn't want to do them.

He needed something to distract himself. He wasn't going to start his work until he had enough fun although it was already after midday. And no, Erestor's threatening glare wasn't going to stop him from not doing his work until he finished playing. Nor was Glorfindel's exasperated sigh when he finds out that his protégé hadn't been practicing his stance going to stop him from playing before perfecting his stance.

After all, he HAS a week to complete all these tasks. It is his holiday now, isn't it?

Unfortunately for Estel, it was only HIS holiday and nobody else's. In fact, it was precisely because everyone was so busy that they had to temporary cancel Estel's classes for a while. Elrond and Erestor were both in the council room to discuss 'important matters' (at this thought, Estel scowled a little) and Glorfindel and the twins were away on a mission to gather news for Rivendell.

Snowflakes fell gently outside of his windows and he sighed. Snow. He had been waiting for snow to come all year long but now that it had come, he wasn't feeling happy. There was no one to enjoy the snow with. No Elladan or Elrohir or Glorfindel or Ada or yes even Erestor.

Estel sighed. He wanted to do something. Something new and fun.

* * *

The library.

Estel couldn't believe he was here either. In his mind, the library was a place for studying and not doing anything fun. However, he was sure that there was something fun in the library. Erestor practically lives in the library and is there even when he has breaks from boring work. And since it is impossible for Erestor to not have fun, reasoned little Estel, Erestor has fun in the library.

Estel looked up at the big library doors towering in front of him and his eyes widened. He had been here before, but this time was different. This time, he was here alone, without his Ada, without the twins and without Erestor. Maybe it was because the presence of a companion distracted him, maybe it was because he was not alone, or even maybe because he never took notice of doors since he always ended up barging past the door anyway, Estel had never realized the doors to the library were that scary.

No wonder few elflings ever stepped into the library.

Little Estel gulped as he took a step forward. Nothing happened. The doors did not pounce on him and eat him up.

After that one step, Estel became more confident and took another step. When nothing happened again, he took a deep breath and ran into the library, his small hands pushing the door wide open.

A few elves looked up at him in surprise, but seeing that he wasn't doing anything dreadful to the books, they shrugged and left him alone.

Estel stopped behind the doors to catch his breath. Then, he tiptoed silently and slowly across the library to Erestor's seat. He went straight for the cupboards where he knew all the blank parchments were kept (because he had always seen Erestor taking out paper from there) and helped himself to one stack.

He silently hoped that Erestor would not have his head for using so many pieces of blank parchment.

Mustering all the strength he had, Estel brought the stack of parchments onto a table and took out his quill and ink. Then, he went to the Weaponry section to take out the largest book he saw which he could carry.

Erestor reads books all day. Hence the fun must lie in the books...somehow.

So after much huffing and puffing and walking around, Estel managed to set the large book next to the sheets of parchment.

Satisfied, he hopped up to the seat, took the book, and flipped to the first page on swords.

Estel loved swords. In fact, the book he got was all about swords. He knew that, because he recognized the word "Swords" written across the cover in elvish.

Unfortunately for him, that was about all that he could understand.

There were few illustrations, and even then, those did not make much sense to him.

They were boring.

Estel sighed. How was he going to have fun here if he didn't understand the things in the library?

"Can I help you, little one?"

Estel turned and saw a tall elf standing right next to him. He didn't know who he was, and the only reason why he recognized the elf was because the elf had helped Erestor chased the twins out the last time they pretended to destroy the library in a bid to cheer little Estel up.

Estel smiled dreamily as he remembered that incident. Such great brothers he had, who were willing to annoy even Erestor just to see the smile return to the little boy's face. He wondered for a while whether they would ever dare step into the library again, but was disrupted as a voice cut into his thoughts.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, little one? Many elves much older than you wouldn't even know some of the words."

The words reminded him of why he was here.

"Oh yes, I do need help! Thank you very much."

As the elf started to explain to him what the book had written, a brilliant thought flashed across his mind. He played with the idea for a while, totally ignoring anything the elf was saying because it was getting boring, and decided that it was a good idea.

He was going to make Erestor's library more accessible to children, elflings, and elves who could not understand some of the words in the book.

He turned to look at the elf and said in his most polite voice, "I'm sorry; could you repeat yourself? I must have dozed off."

* * *

When the discussion finally ended, Erestor took leave of his Lord and headed straight for the library.

As he was just outside the library, his eyes met that of little Estel's. Estel waved enthusiastically and returned to the book, with a fellow librarian by his side.

A quick succession of thoughts flashed past Erestor's mind. The first that came was "Is that really Estel?" and then "Is Estel sick?" to "Is he destroying the library?" (indeed, his footsteps quickened at this thought, until he realized that his fellow librarian will never allow Estel to destroy the library) and finally resting on "What is Estel doing?".

And so, filled with curiosity but immensely tired, Erestor entered the library and came to Estel's side. He greeted his colleague warmly and thanked him. As he saw his colleague leave hurriedly (it was, after all, well after the library's opening hours, and he had the suspicion that his colleague was only still there because Estel refused to move), he moved closer to Estel.

Estel was drawing something so intently that he did not look up nor realise that Erestor was near him.

"What are you doing, little one?"

Estel's head snapped up immediately and his brown eyes met Erestor's black ones. He smiled shyly and gave Erestor a few pieces of parchment.

The first parchment was a drawing of an elf in a battle. The elf was holding a sword, and underneath was, in childish scrawl, the words "Nimaeth Amoediad". On the next parchment was apparently a similar picture, but with the words "The Fall of Gondolin" written instead.

"Is that King Turgon? Wielding the sword Glamdring?"

Estel nodded, his eyes shining happily. "Look at this one!" he exclaimed, pointing to the third (and last) page.

The last parchment was a man wielding a sword fighting against something that looked evil. There was darkness above the evil thing and light above the man. There could only be one person.

"Isildur…"

"Isn't he great, Erestor? I want to be someone like him one day! A man that can do such valiant deeds!"

Erestor had no time to reflect on how true this statement was when the child started blabbering.

"I really hope you would keep these parchments and tie them up Erestor. You really should have more pictures in your books. That will keep more elves coming. You know, I was sad at first when I saw the book because I really wanted to read it and have fun like you always do but I couldn't. Even the librarian said many elves older than me won't understand the whole thing, and your illustrations are few and make little sense..."

After going on and on for a while, Estel finally stopped, albeit a little breathless.

"I will certainly take your comments into consideration, Estel," said Erestor. _If I ever have time to do illustrations, _thought Erestor.

Just then, the library door opened. Erestor looked up and was surprised to see Lord Elrond coming in.

"My Lord," he greeted and bowed. Elrond acknowledged him briefly, just in time to catch Estel flying into his arms shouting "Ada!".

"It is time for dinner, ion-nin."

"But Ada, I haven't finish the book! The book is so hard to understand Ada, I'm not even past the first page yet."

Elrond looked at the book and raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you even understand it, Estel. It is a book for older elves."

"But I want to read it, Ada. It's about swords and I like swords! I wish Erestor's books had more illustrations. Then maybe I can understand it!"

Erestor looked at the child fondly as he blabbered on about his day in the library and what he 'read' about swords. Although he would rather that the child read something easier and more pleasant (Estel was, after all, a child and should not yet be exposed to the darkness outside Rivendell), perhaps there was one way he could foster the child's love for reading.

* * *

On his next birthday, Estel found a neatly wrapped present on his study table, addressed to him in Erestor's perfect handwriting. As he unwrapped the package, a book fell out. It was entitled "Swords", and though it was quite thick, it was filled with many illustrations and simple words which Estel could well understand. Beside himself with joy, Estel ran over to Erestor and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Erestor!"

-End-


End file.
